One Thing After Another
by Hannah Abby
Summary: When Harry joins a new band he doesn't realize how much it will help him through his days at Hogwarts, and to deal with the past. But what will everyone else say? EXTENDED HIATUS could be years
1. Well, that was unexpected, I think

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the song, not the HP characters, not anything.

Harry Potter sat up on his knees after finishing pulling the almost non-existent weeds in the Dursley's garden. Since the death of Sirius he had decided it would be a good idea to keep busy. The Dursley's, having realized this once he came in from doing his chores and asking if there was anything else to do, were only too happy to give him work that meant he would be out their way for the day.

It was then Harry realized that he had done all his chores for the day. There wasn't much anyway, seeing as he done most of them every day meaning there was no need to do them again. Knowing the Dursley's didn't want him back inside the house till about eight that night, he decided to go a walk around the street.

Glancing at his watch he discovered it was only half seven. He had plenty of time to wander a bit further and be back in time.

Just as he was nearing the end of Wisteria Walk, he heard a noise. Like a constant banging sound, then someone screaming "Shut up, will you?! I'm trying to concentrate!"

Walking towards the noise he saw an open garage door, and inside what was obviously a band. Listening in he heard them talking.

"Right, lets just do one more song then go home. I'm beat." The one who said this was a relatively tall dark haired boy, whom the others seemed to obey.

"So, which one?" This guy was clearly the drummer, as he was twirling drum sticks in his hands. The first boy spoke again.

"How 'bout… we just do the music for… papercut?" Agreements went around and they started playing.

Harry walked back home in a trance. It was coming up for eight o'clock, but he didn't care. The music the band had played had hypnotized him. It was really good. Even without lyrics. He decided he would go back tomorrow night, at half six, when the would start practicing. This information he had picked up.

Walking through the front door of the Dursley's household, he ignored the angry Petunia screeching at him for being late and just walked up to his room, ignoring her comment about 'weird freaks with anti-social behavior.'

It had been just over one week since Harry had first heard the band play. And everyday he went back over to hear them again. By doing this he had discovered that some of the songs had lyrics for their main vocalist to rap to, but some of them clearly needed a singer, which he has also discovered, the rapper was not.

Tonight was to be the same as every other night. He was going to (A/N: Try to take over the world!!! Sorry. Random insanity! ^_^) go to wisteria walk and sit behind the bushes and listen to the band.

He was running a bit later than usual, so he speeded up to try and hear the band before they would finish for the night. As he was nearing the garage, he started to slow down but didn't see one of Mrs. Figg's cats standing in his way as he tripped right into the bush while trying to avoid it.

"What the hell was that?" Asked one of the band members.

"Dunno. Go check it out."

"What!? Why me?"

"'Cos you're the one that mentioned it. Now go!"

"Alright, alright, keep your head on."

Trying to disentangle himself, Harry heard one of the boys approaching. He saw them part the bush and stare at him, not at all surprised to see him there.

"So. You're the one who's been sneaking around here when we've been practicing, huh?"

Harry, thinking it would be best to play ignorant replied with, a very intelligent, "Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me. The others might not have seen you sneaking about, but I did. Now why the hell were you sneaking about anyway? You're not trying to steal our stuff are you?" He spoke in a joking manner, though it was obvious to Harry that he thought that was just what he was doing.

"No. I wasn't." Seeing the look he got he added "Honestly. I happened to be passing one night and heard you practicing. I thought you were good, so I came back to hear you play again."

The boy stared at Harry for a while before accepting the excuse as the truth. "Ok. Fine. I'll let you go then." He helped him up and turned to go back into the garage, before pausing, and turning back to Harry. "Hey! You wouldn't happen  to be able to sing, would you?"

Harry, shaking his head in a 'no', turned to leave again.

"Have you tried?" Asked the boy, in a very desperate tone. "We really need someone who can sing, and you seem to like the band so…" he drifted off.

"Well, I've not tried. But I'm positive I'd be no good."

"At least try. Please! We're desperate. The only way we can get signed is if we have a singer," Then he added as an afterthought "And another lyricist."

"Fine. But don't yell at me when you've all got to cover your ears for protection."

The boy grinned. "Deal. Now come on, I'll introduce you to everyone."

As Harry got pushed towards the garage, he couldn't help but feel quite happy. At least he wasn't in trouble for eavesdropping!

So, everyone! That is my new fic.

For those of you who are familiar with Linkin Park, you will recognize Papercut.

Most of the songs will be Linkin Park, but if you have **ANY** other ideas, please tell me.

Another thing, should I make Harry have a different name? You know, so he won't be recognized in the Muggle world? And if so, should I use Chester Bennington? And should I use Mike, Rob, Joe etc. for the others?

Now that the questions have been given, I beg you to answer!!!!!!!!!!!! Please **review**!!!!!


	2. An audition Kinda

I'm Back!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And thank you all for the lovely reviews!!!!!!! I honestly think you're all too kind.

About the name thing, we're having a **vote**! Yes, this early on in the fic. Any bits with his name will currently be Chester. As it was my original idea, though now I'm not too sure.

The names you can vote for are:

Chester Bennington (who is the lead singer of Linkin Park, whom I'm mostly basing the band on. And who Harry shall be for just now.)

Orion Black (Thank you 'Unknown' for that idea!!!!! :)  )

Or any other ideas you, or I may happen to have. When I get the name, I'll go and replace the chapters with the name instead of Chester, unless, of course, you vote for Chester.

All thanks for the reviews will be at the end of the chapter! Now, onto the story:

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own any songs mentioned in this entire story, nor do I own these names mentioned in this chapter or story (unless I made them up, of course!) And I don't own Linkin Park.

As Harry and the boy walked into the garage the others all looked around.

"What was… Who are you?" Asked one of the guys standing in the shadows.

"Oh, erm… I'm Chester." **(read a/n above) **Harry wasn't too sure whether or not he trust the band yet, despite the fact the most certainly seemed like muggles, you could never really tell now-a-days. Besides, if he did get in (which was a laugh, he thought to himself) he didn't want people in the wizarding world recognizing him.

"Oh. Hi!"

"I've dragged him in here to see how well he can sing. He says he can't, but I think we're desperate here." The others nodded. He turned back to Harry. "Well, I'm Mike. This is our drummer, Rob." He pointed to another dark haired boy with a baseball cap on backwards, twirling drumsticks in his hand.

"This is Joe, he's our DJ." He pointed to a guy who replied to Harry's nod with a 'Hey!' who had dark hair and a slightly Asian look about him.

"This is Brad, our guitarist." This guy and a clear shaved head, though Harry knew the last time he saw him he had had relatively short brown hair, and a small goatee.

"And this is Dave, but we all call him Phoenix. He's our bassist." The last boy was the one with the dyed ginger hair, who was sitting at the drum kit tapping his fingers on the high-hat (sp?).

"So, now that the introductions out of the way, I wanna see what you can do." Clearly seeing the panicked look on Harry's face he added, "Don't worry. We'll let you hear the tune, give you the lyrics then you can start. And if it's not good, don't worry. We'll all be paying to much attention to what we're playing, so we won't notice. Will we guys?"

A series of 'No's went around, as everyone went to their places. Mike came back over with a sheet of paper. "Ok. This songs called 'Crawling'. It still needs a lot of work on it, but if you get through, we'll work on that together. Ready to hear it?"

All Harry could do was nod in reply.

"Ok then. Rob, if you would please?" Rob gave the count in with the drumsticks and Harry heard the music start.

He looked at the lyrics as the music was playing, trying to decide where he was supposed to start singing, then once he heard the music becoming more aggressive, he decided that would be it. By the end of the song he had more or less figured it out, but was still nervous. Partially because he was sure he couldn't sing and would mess it up, and partially because he had discovered half way through that it would be better to sing the chorus in an aggressive tone of voice to match the music. The way things were going, he was sure he wouldn't be able to survive.

"So, Chester. You ready to sing?" This time it wasn't Mike speaking, but Joe.

"Yeah. I think so." He muttered, sounding more confident than he felt. Hearing Rob give the count in, he felt his heart start to race. This was it. Time to make a fool of himself.

Listening carefully, he found the bit he would start at, took a deep breath and belted out, in what he hoped was an aggressive voice, which it sounded like to him, but how would he know if it sounded like that to the others, he belted it out.

"Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal.  
Fear is powerful  
Confusing what is real.

There's something inside me  
That pulls beneath the surface.  
Beneath the surface  
Consuming,   
Confusing.  
   
This lack of self-control  
I found so overwhelming.   
Controlling,  
I can't seem  
To find the strength within  
My walls are closing in." He got the shock of his life when Mike started his part.  
  


"Without a sense of confidence  
And I'm convinced  
That there's just too much pressure to take"

  
"I've felt this way before  
So insecure.

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal.  
Fear is powerful  
Confusing what is real.

Discomfort endlessly has laid itself upon me  
Itself upon me  
Distracting,   
Reacting.  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection   
It's haunting,    
How I can't seem...  
To find the strength within  
My walls are closing in"

"Without a sense of confidence  
And I'm convinced  
That there's just too much pressure to take"

  
"I've felt this way before  
So insecure" Harry stopped again, this bit had confused him. But when Mike started again, it all made sense. This was Mikes part.

"Raindrops put the rhythm on the pavement  
And drip from the blacktop into the basement  
Traces of the rain pervade this  
To erase your hate and take this  
From the fakeness.  
Raindrops put the rhythm on the pavement  
And drip from the blacktop into the basement  
Traces of the rain pervade this  
To erase your hate and take this  
From the fakeness...." He pulled himself away in time to start singing again.

  
"To find the strength within  
My walls are closing in  
I felt this way before so insecure

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is powerful  
Confusing what is real

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is powerful  
Confusing what is real" (A/N Crawling, Demo version. Not mine!)

Harry looked around once the music had ended, chewing on his lip, only to see the others staring at him. "It wasn't that bad, was it?" he asked timidly.

Rob started up. "That bad!? That bad! How the hell could you say that?! It was the best singing I've heard in a long time! And we've had people auditioning every week for the past month! If it was up to me, I'd say you're in. What do you guys say?"

The others all agreed, or in some cases, started reprimanding Rob for even asking if he was in, as it was, apparently "That bloody obvious."

Mike turned to him, amongst the muddle of body's coming to congratulate him and said "And in case you didn't get any of that, it means you're in. Welcome to Hybrid Theory. (A/N, sorry, lack of better name! For those of you who know where I got it, at least.)

Well, the end of another chapter has come. And I need to thank:

**Baby Goo Goo 2**: Yeah. An original name would be better, wouldn't it? But unfortunately, I'm not very good with coming up for names, as I'm sure you spotted in this chapter!

**Lady S**: Thanks! I'm glad you like the idea. And thanks for keeping an eye out!

**Damia – Queen of the Gypsi's**: Those lyrics were FANTASTIC!!!!! You can definitely expect me to be writing to Stevie for permission to use the song in the story. Thanks for the suggestion, it was brilliant!!!!!!!!

**Unknown**: I like the idea of Orion Black. I've added it to the name vote. If it turns out being one of the other two that win, I'm going to use Orion Black as an alias for when he's out in the muggle world but doesn't want to get noticed. Thanks for reviewing!!!!! ^_^

       : I like the name!!! Don't worry. It won't be completely LP. I'm just using them for just now as I'm familiar with them and the music and the lyrics. I'll also be adding bits from Evanescence and other bands. I'm hoping to be able to add a local band Char grilled Squirrels!

**Dude**: Thank you very much! There will be a lot of LP stuff in this story, but I'm letting you know, it won't all be LP as some people don't like them. But the story will mostly be LP.

Thank you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please, review again, and if you haven't reviewed yet, please do now!!!!!

Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh! And vote! (If you don't know what I'm talking about by **now** read the A/N at the top! Bye for now!


	3. First lyric writing session better name ...

Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I didn't mean to take so long to post! It's just that my internet connection was down. So I couldn't go on to update!

Anyway, vote stands like this:

Orion: 2 Whatever: 1 Chester: 0

So, I'm currently sticking with Chester, though that may change.

Again, I'm sorry! And now for the fic:

Since Harry had joined the band, he would go to the house on the edge of Wisteria Walk (which had turned out to be Rob's) at six to practice each night.

So far all he had done was sing lyrics that Mike had wrote, but tonight was going to be different. He and Mike would be trying to get lyrics for a new tune the others had come up with.

"So, first of all, we sit and listen to the music and try and decide what emotions it makes us feel. Or, at least, that's what I do." Mike started. He was trying to show Harry the ropes of writing lyrics. He reached over and clicked the play button on his CD player.

Listening once through, the music made Harry think of the Wizarding world, and how they expected him to save them from Voldemort now that they knew he was back, and how they had always expected him to be the 'perfect, yet lonely, little orphan boy.' When the music finished, he looked up at the other boy and said "I couldn't seem to feel any emotions." Mike began to look disappointed. "All I could think of was how every one in... I mean where I come from," Harry barely caught himself in time from saying 'the wizarding world'. "They all expect so much of me. But I know I can't do what they're expecting me to."

All he got was a nod in response. "Yeah. My parents were expecting me to continue the family tradition. It's like a... government job. But then when I was younger, we all found out something that... prevented that." Harry was about to tune out for a second when Mike muttered. "I'm just a 'good for nothing squib' now aren't I?"

This immediately got Harry's attention. "Squib?! What do you mean, a squib?"

Mike got a panicked look, "Oh, it's just... a family nickname for me. That's all." Harry laughed, very sarcastically.

"That's all my arse! You're a squib! Your parents are magical, aren't they!"

"Shh! Not so loud!" Understanding finally caught up. "Wait! That would mean you're a... you're a..."  
  


"A wizard? Yes."

"Oh God. You probably hate me how that you know I'm a squib."

"Why would I hate you?"

Mike looked puzzled. "Well, all your kind hate squibs, don't you? That's what my parents say."  
  


"Then your parents," he paused for effect, "are lying bastards." Mike laughed a little.

"So, you don't hate me then?"

"If I did hate you, I wouldn't be sitting here talking to you right now." Harry laughed, a genuine laugh this time. "Come on. We better get started on these lyrics. If we're lucky we might finish them tonight."

It in fact took them three days to complete the lyrics. Then another two to perfect them to the bands 'specifications', as Joe called it. By the next week they were ready to try playing the song through with the lyrics. Although they had had to wait an extra hour while Mike and Harry decided what bits should be sang, and which bits should be rapped. (A/N: rapped, is that the right termanology?) Eventually, they were ready to start. (A/N: from now on, Mikes stuff will be in [ ] ok?)

"I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless  
Lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure  
Of walking in your shoes"  
  
[Caught in the undertow  
Just caught in the undertow]  
  


"Every step that I take is  
Another mistake to you"  
  
[Caught in the undertow  
Just caught in the undertow]  
  
"I've  
Become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you  
  
"Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly  
Afraid to lose control  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you"  
  
[Caught in the undertow  
Just caught in the undertow]  
  


"Every step that I take is  
Another mistake to you"

  
[Caught in the undertow  
Just caught in the undertow]  
  


"And every second I waste  
Is more then I can take  
  
"I've  
Become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you  
  
"And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you  
  
"I've  
Become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you  
  
"I've  
Become so numb  
I can't feel you there"  
  


[Tired of being what you want me to be]

  
"I've  
Become so numb  
I can't feel you there"

  
[Tired of being what you want me to be.]

With that the music faded out, leaving the entire band feeling better than they had all week.

After a minute or two, Phoenix turned to Harry. "Chester, we need to know now, are you serious about joining this band?" Harry didn't even pause to consider it.

"Yes. I am."

"So are you willing to stay in the band once we're signed?"

"Duh." He thought what a stupid question this was.

"Brilliant. You need to come with us tommorow then. We're going to the record company." He turned to everyone at this point. "We'll have to take 'Numb' with us too. They want to hear something that we have all written with our new singer." He patted Harry on the back. "So can we all meet here tommorow morning at nine am?"

Harry nodded. He wanted to go. Scratch that. He _had_ to go. Now all he had to do, he thought as he walked back towards Privet Drive, was escape the Dursleys.

So there you have it. The new chappie. It was kinda boring. I know. But it will get better! I promise.

And I know the whole, 'Mike a squib' thing, probably shouldn't have been added in, but that's just what came out as I typed, so it's there.

Please tell me what you think about that!

Oh, and next chapter, no LP songs. (Sorry to any LP fans out there! I was going to have all LP songs, but not everyone likes them.)

**Now REVIEW PLEASE!!!! LET ME KNOW HOW CRAP YOU THOUGHT THIS CHAPTER WAS!!!!!**


	4. Eplanations the halfchapter

Woah.

I wasn't expecting that many reviews! Especially that many saying "this wasn't crap". THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I just checked the reviews there. 29!!! Argh! For the entire fic. 29 reviews. Amazing.

So here's the next chapter. This one won't have LP songs in it. Just mentions of them.

So here you go!!!!!!!!

Harry and Mike walked down the road. Mike had to pass Privet Drive on his way back to... well, wherever he came from. This reminded Harry to ask, "So I take it your parents aren't happy about you being a squib?"

Mike laughed, very sarcastically. "No duh. They hate it. They constantly remind me that I'm a burden to them. They're purebloods you see. Normally they would have put me up for adoption, but my aunt convinced my mum (who's her sister) to let me stay."

Staring at him, Harry asked "So... how do you survive with that?"

"Oh, Annie, my carer, helps. She's a muggle, but that's why my parents hired her. She has a husband who's a wizard. So it wasn't a shock to her. She taught me all I had to know about the muggle world. My world."

"But surely you know about the wizarding world as well?"

"No. Not really. My parents don't see the point. So I don't go near anything wizarding. It's just safer that way I guess."

Harry found this quite a blessing. Once Mike discovered he was a wizard, he was afraid he'd soon recognize him. But if he didn't know anything... then how could he?

"What about you?"

Shocked, he responded dumbly "What about me?"

"You know. Your past. Go on, you can tell me. We'd probably end up telling each other anyway. I think the writing process would end up dragging it out one way or another."

Sighing, Harry sat down on a wall at the corner of Privet Drive.

"It's a long story, Mike."

"Well, I doubt my parents will notice my absence. So speak."

"Fine. But I'm giving you the shortened version." Mike nodded his agreement and motioned Harry to continue.

"Well, for one thing, my names not Chester. It's Harry. Harry Potter. God that sounded so James Bondish." He shook his head to clear it of the random thoughts floating around it. "When I was one year old, a dark lord came to my house. Voldemort. You heard of him?"

Mike shook his head in a 'no'.

"Simply put, he's this bad ass guy who wanted to kill all muggles, muggleborns and half-bloods. Despite the fact he himself was half-blood. Oh, yeah, he was also the heir of Slytherin." At Mikes slightly puzzled expression he added "One of the founders of Hogwarts. And he, for some reason, wanted to kill my family."

Harry decided it was better not to tell Mike of the prophecy.

"So on Halloween, not long after I turned one year old, Voldemort came to my house. He killed my dad, who was trying to give my mum time to get away with me. He killed my mum, who died trying to protect me. Then he turned to me."

He paused and took a breath.

"He shot the killing curse at me. But, it didn't work."

"It didn't work!? I've heard my dad mentioning that. It can kill anyone and everyone."

"Except for that one time it hit me. It rebounded and turned him into a sort of shadow, and left me with this scar." He pulled up his bangs and gave Mike a look at the infamous scar.

"Since then I started Hogwarts, and every year I end up fighting Voldemort. One way or another, at least. And ever since I was one, I've been famous in the wizarding world."

"Woah."

"You can say that again."

"Erm... what do you say after hearing something like that?"

"Don't know. But I'll see you tomorrow at Rob's. Nine right?"

"Right."

******************************************************************************************************

The next day Harry had woke up at seven in the morning with the intention to sneak out the house and just walk around until it was time to go to Robs.

What he hadn't expected was to have Tonks randomly appear right in front of him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going at this time in the morning? We had an alarm go off saying you'd left the house."

"Erm... hi."

"Hi. Now answer the question."

"I'm going to a friends house."

"At seven in the morning?"

"Well, how else would I be able to escape the Dursleys? And I'm not due round to my friends house 'till nine."

"Oh well. But now I've got to stay here till eight. That's when the first shift starts."

"Well, I could do with some company..."

Harry walked around with Tonks until it was time for her to swap. Five minutes later she'd came back blushing muttering about how it was actually her turn. He just chuckled and continued walking with her again.

Soon, it was time for Tonks to disappear (invisible, mind you. Not gone) and for Harry to go to Robs.

Ok, I'm soooooooooooo sorry. a) for this taking so long and b) for me cutting this chapter in half.

But I've got exams from Monday there until next Wednesday. (Why damn it!? WHY!!!!!?????)

So I thought, I'll post the half of the chapter I've already written, and post the rest when I've got it.

So, it'll now be two separate chapters.

BUT PLEASE REVIEW ANYWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Even flames! I'm freezing at the moment!!!


	5. Are We In?

I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't believe I didn't update in so long! (slaps hand)

But, now it's the easter hols! So I'm attempting to update every couple of days.

And, on another note, the vote is over, and a HUGE THANK YOU to all who reviewed (41 reviews! I can't believe it!)

Now, onto the story. **REMEMBER!!!** This will be slightly shorter since it was cut in half, but I'll be updating with the next chapter quicker!

Harry was one of the first to reach Rob's. Rob was obviously there, as was Joe. The others hadn't arrived yet.

"Mike'll be the last one here. He always is." Joe said to Harry as he walked in. Rob turned to Joe and put a defense for Mike.

"Well he does live furthest away."

"How'd you know that?"

"He told me."

"Any proof?"

"Well, not really. But why would he lie?"

"... Good point."

Harry just stared at them. He had know idea how fragile Mike's secret was. Any little matter, such as being late could result in him being found out. And Harry too. His secret was as fragile as Mike's. Perhaps even more so. What if he just blew up and used accidental magic?! What if he just let it slip by accident?

No, he thought. He wouldn't let that happen. He'd just have to be extra careful. Have to lie to his newfound friends. He decided he would have to talk to Mike about it.

While he was thinking Brad had arrived and was currently waving a hand in front of his face.

"Yo! Anyone in there? Knock knock?" As he said this he knocked on Harry's head.

"Hey! Sod off! That hurt you know."

"Please it wasn't that hard." Harry started knocking on his head trying to prove how sore it could be. "All right! All right!" Brad shouted as Harry let up, "Geez, remind me never to get you angry again."

"Ok. I don't generally get angry though." Brad stared at him in a look that clearly said, 'Yeah, sure. Did you know pigs could fly?'  "I don't!" Brad just continued giving the look. "Fine then. Don't believe me."

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning to." Phoenix, who had came in during the little feud, laughed a little at this. For some reason this set Harry into laughter, which in turn set off Brad then Rob. This meant when Mike came in he was the only one beside Joe, who was just glaring good-naturedly, who wasn't laughing and stood there looking very confused.

This just set Harry into another laughing fit just as he was calming down. "That look suits you Mike." In retaliation Mike just glared at him and muttered about hyper morning people.

"Come on people, we need to get a move on. Rob, your mum still able to run us down?" Harry noticed how easily Mike easily took charge and how everyone obeyed him, even if they didn't know it at the time. He was a good leader.

"Yeah, she was just finishing up her breakfast when I last checked to see if she was awake." Rob turned to the door leading to the main part of the house. "Mum! Are you ready? Are you still able to take us down?"

"Yes! Get my car keys and wait in the car. But don't put them in the ignition again! You remember what happened last time!" Apparently everyone else did too as they all chuckled while Rob blushed. Phoenix seeing Harry's confusion told him that last time he'd turned on the ignition and stepped on the accelerator or bumped the gear stick by accident, but whatever he had done the car had started moving bumping into the fence and hereby making it fall on top of their prize winning flowers.

"She went completely scatty." He completed.

"Rob's mum or the neighbour?"

Phoenix chuckled. "Both!"

It took a while to get into London, and longer to find the right street. By the time they arrived in the building they were five minutes late for their appointment.

Luckily they still managed to get in.

After all the pleasantries were done with they got onto serious matters

"So, do you have any recordings of any songs you've done with your new singer?" Mr Andrews, "Please, call me Jacob", asked

"Yes," Mike answered. "We just finished a new song, Numb. We also have a recording of Chester here singing one of our older songs, Crawling. And we've just completed some music we've been working on for the past few months and Chester and I will start putting lyrics to that later this week."

Jacob nodded, looking pretty impressed while still having a look on his face saying he'd heard better.

"Very well. If I could please get the recording of... Numb, was it?"

Mike handed it over looking very nervous as Jacob put the tape in the tape player on the other side of the office, pressed the play button and sat in his chair once again. Everyone tensed up as he shut his eyes as the music started and as his expression changed once the song was over.

"Well... well." Everyone held their breath. "I must say I'm surprised. I wasn't expecting this to be as impressive as it was. I'd also quite like to hear the other song as well..." he drifted off as Crawling started up. During certain parts of this song he looked skeptical. He stood up, walked over to the tape player and ejected the tape, passing it to Mike.

"While that one was good, it could have been better, more... fluent, well no, that was fine... but I think you should work on that one. But I can tell you this, I think your signed up." He paused as the band let out their breath and congratulated each other. "Right now, I think I'll have you work on your stuff a bit more, especially since you've just got a new member and don't have a lot of stuff yet. But there'll be small gigs in between. So you'll have to make sure you're available. It'll be after school hours of course, since you're all most likely still in education."

This alerted Harry at once. What would he do once school started back? How could he continue in the band and go to the gigs and get lyrics and such done? Apparently Jacob had noticed something was wrong due to his expression.

"Is something wrong? Do you have a job or something? Because if you do I'm afraid you'd have to work around it."

"No, no it's not that. I don't have a job, it's just... I go to a boarding school... and..."

"Well, if it's local I'll write and ask if they can let you out for work purposes, we've had to do that before and..."

"No, sir. That wouldn't work. You see the schools situated in Scotland. So..." he trailed off.

"Oh, bugger." This was Mike speaking. "Well, you could get here the way I get here. You'd have to speak to the head teacher though."

"That's probably the best idea." Harry muttered. Jacob looked kind of annoyed.

"Look, you lot are the best band I've heard all summer, and we get a lot of stuff sent in. I honestly think you lot could make it in the music industry. So you should talk to your head master or mistress and try to arrange it with them. At least once a week for you to get down for gigs and working would be good enough, I guess."

"I'll contact my headmaster and tell you what he says."

"Good, good. Just phone the company and leave a message for me with the person who answers the phone. Got it?"

"Yeah." With that they said their goodbyes and left, walking towards a local shop where they said they'd meet Rob's mum, but not before Rob, Phoenix, Brad and Joe stopped and crowded around Mike and Harry.

It was Brad who done the talking. "Look, we're all supposed to be friends right? What secret do you two have? You're always avoiding questions Mike, and that little thing in there about 'you can get here the same way I do' when he's all the way up in Scotland, what's this all about?"

"And we want the truth. Friends don't lie to each other." Joe looked pretty scary with a slight scowl on his face Harry thought. He and Mike looked at each other, trying to decide wordlessly how to tell them and, more importantly, _what_ to tell them.

***

I figured this was where I should leave this. Kind of a cliffie, isn't it? I'm usually no good at them.

Anyway, again I'm sorry! And here's responses to reviews for chapters 3:

Chapter 3:

**Dra** – It's a brill song, isn't it? Thanks for reviewing!

**Mikito** – Thank you!!!

**Incoherentdozyprat** – Thank you! Don't worry, Faint's coming up! Yeah, I know about the Hybrid Theory name, that's why I used it, I'm waaaaaay too thick 

                                    to come up with an original name! Though if I do I'll change it.

**greasy sox** - lol! I like the name. Thanks!

**relative1983** – Yay! Thank you! I hope I explained in chapter 4 about Mike not recognizing the scar due to his (not so) slight ignorance of the wizarding

world.

**Jericholic** -  Here it is! Please don't cry!

**^_^** - Woo hoo! Thank you!!!!! If you want a really good LP/HP story that's only LP songs, go read Dark Hikari Kamiya's fic The Talent Show it's really good!

**linky2** – I hope you like what the record people said! Thanks for reviewing!

**Makenzpotterluvzdracomalfoy** – Thank you! Don't worry, I don't plan on giving this up, I just tend to get really lazy and not update for a while! Sorry!

**TheSecretCharacter – **Thanks! Glad you like the squib thing, and I'm afraid you seem to be one of the few people actually voting!

**Ice Sphinx** – You'll get yourself dizzy! Thank you for your review, I think it helped me.

**Sammy **– I'm continuing! I'm continuing!!!!!! Just don't hurt me!!!!!

**Rukato86** – Glad you liked the chapter! I dunno whether or not I'll be putting romance in, but I've always  liked H/Hr so it's always a possibility!

**Dude** – Thanks! So far I know I'll be using LP (duh), Evanescence, and Smile Empty Soul who I've never heard. So if you have any recommendations...

**Nikki** – Thank You!!!! Especially for referring it to others!!!! And thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it!

**Helen** – I bet I could give you a run for your money!!! I'm glad you like it. I hope the weather gets better!

**kathy stgqvk** – You'll find out what happens at school, I can't give it away now can I? If I think I can fit it in I might write an alternative version with slash.

                        Mike's parents will pop up, but at this point in time, even I'm unsure if they'll be crucial characters.

**Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's** – Thanks! I like the name.

**GinnyHarryP** – Thanks very much!!!

I'll put chapter 4 and 5 reviews together since they're technically the same chapter.

Now, please review! It makes me update faster!


	6. Well it's kinda like this

Apparently they took a little too long in deciding.

"Look, either tell us, or you're out the band." Brad said. Now Harry was really worried.

"It's.... difficult to explain." He muttered.

"Try us" Rob said coldly. Harry looked at Mike who gestured back towards him, clearly stating that he start. Deciding that the truth was going to be the best bet, he went with that.

"Well, it's like this..." he trailed off, worried that they either wouldn't believe them (which was most likely) or turn on him. "I'm not normal. No, not like a little psycho or anything," he interrupted Joe, "but actually not normal."

He took a deep breath.

"I'm a wizard."

He paused waiting for their reaction, which was just what he expected.

"If you're going to tell us something you're gonna tell us the truth for crying out loud! I don't want any of this shit about wizards!" Rob practically yelled, which was uncharacteristic for him.

"I'm telling the truth. I attend a boarding school for wizards and witches in Scotland. It's the best one around. Mike here is the son of wizarding parents, except he has no magic, so he's a squib. He uses floo powder to get to practices."

"You really expect us to believe this?" Phoenix asked.

"Look, I know it's unrealistic, but it's the truth. I've been honest about everything so far except my name."

"Oh, that's helpful!" Brad spat. "If you lie to us about your name we should _obviously_ believe you on this. What the hell is your name anyway?"

"Harry Potter." He muttered.

"Hold on." Joe stepped sharply towards Harry. "I've heard that name. My cousin always mentions it. She went to the same school as him... or you, possibly, two years ago, which was when she graduated. She..."

He trailed off.

"She said she was a witch. I never believed her until she graduated. I'd just played along with it. But she came to see me and said that she'd prove she was telling the truth." He gulped. "She pulled out a stick... I mean a – a... er..."

"A wand?" Harry put in.

"Yeah, that. And she made my bed float. I know it was real. I crawled under it and over it to check. It was amazing."

"It was a first year spell," Harry couldn't help adding. "Wingardium Leviosa."

"Yeah, even I know of that one." Mike spoke for the first time. "Now do you believe us?"

Rob, Brad and Phoenix stood and stared between the other three, who just stood gauging their reactions.

"Well," Phoenix muttered. "Could you show us some magic when we get back?" he asked, still slightly skeptical.

"I can't." Harry said apologetically. "I'm underage." Seeing their blank looks he ellaborated. "You need to be seventeen before you can legally use magic outside school, and even then not infront of muggles – which is non-magical people like yourselves."

He saw them looking even more disbelieving.

"But, I guess I could make a potion. Like... I dunno, a shrinking solution maybe?" he turned to Mike who grinned.

"I could help with that. That's the one thing I know how to do. Potions."

The others still looked unsure.

I know. Not too long. I can't believe how long it's been since I updated!!!!! I'M SO SORRY!!!!!! Please don't kill me.... please! Puppy dog eyes – very badly done puppy dog eyes.

I'd really like to thank for sending me an email about my fics and getting my butt into gear. I know you sent me the email about 2 months ago, but it really did work.

And also all my reviewers. I don't have a list of you all just now cos my internets not working, and besides you can't get onto just now since they're upgrading... grrr. Oh well. THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE SOONER!!!!!!! HONESTLY THIS TIME! If it's not then feel free to threaten me.


	7. Calm before the storm

Ha ha… Look at what I wrote on the last chapter: 'The updates will be sooner next time! Honestly!'

What a laugh. More on the lateness later, I ask that you read it, please.

* * *

The shrinking solution had turned out well. With the others looking on in something a bit like disgust at some of the ingredients. "So witches and that actually do make potions and that?" asked Rob, for about the fifth time.

"I'm a wizard, and yes, we do." Muttered Harry watching as Mike got his bearings once back to his normal size having decided after much thinking (or possibly little, depending on how one looked at it) to take the potion himself.

Rob finally decided to ask something else. "So if he knows all this, but he's not a witch, sorry, wizard… then how does he know it?" Mike took over.

"Well you see, my parents are magical, a witch and a wizard. However when I was born, while I inherited magical genes, which allow me to see and feel things normal people can't but not to the extent of wizards, I don't actually have magic. Like I said earlier this is known as a Squib."

These kinds of questions, and repeated answers, lasted until Rob's mother decided it was time they all left.

Harry sat up that night with a quill hovering over a bit of parchment trying to decide how to ask professor Dumbledore to allow him to leave during term time. After all the man would be wary of letting leave at the best of times, especially these days, but ever single weekend? He couldn't help but worry that he was pushing it a bit. By the time eleven came Harry decided that he should just get on with it, so he could send the letter as soon as possible so that the headmaster would hopefully get the letter the next morning. 'After all,' he thought 'the sooner I send it, the sooner I get a reply.'

Within five minutes the letter was written and sent with Hedwig, and being to anxious to get to sleep easily Harry picked up a bit of paper and started writing what he hoped would be able to be turned into lyrics.

So am I still waiting, for this world to stop hating

Can't find a good reason, can't find hope to believe in.

Drop dead, a bullet to my head.

Your words are like a gun in hand.

To sleepy overall to complete more than that, Harry gave up, set the pen and paper down, turned off the light and eventually got to sleep.

He didn't realise until the next morning that the words seemed to reflect what little faith he had in Dumbledore writing him a letter giving permission for him to stay in the band during term time. And upon mentally cursing Voldemort for causing this, he came up with more inspiration for his lyrics:

Can't change the state of the nation,

We just need some motivation.

Three times I've seen a conviction,

Just lies, and more contradiction.

So tell me what would you say?

I'd say it's time…

* * *

Yeah. Short. I know. That's what this bits about!

I've now started university. Got myself a new job. And am still continuing the activities I previously had that I always put before writing. Aren't you all so unlucky?

So, I thought, well one of the reasons I'm having so much trouble is because when I'm sitting thinking, write damn it write! I have no idea what to write about. This story only has a basic plotline that I'm following. I don't even know what's in the next chapter other than what I'll probably need to move the story on a bit more (the next chapter will be a bigger time leap, but not too big).

Because of this, I'm wanting to find a co-writer! Someone who has ideas their wiling to bash about likes the story and will be able to force me to write. Yes, the last one will be hard, but it's not impossible! If you're interested, please email me from my author page; I may view some of the reviews that regard this, but probably not. I won't just pick anyone though, I'll be looking for someone who's writing style I like (and if I'm lucky is similar to my own) and who I feel will help me get a more detailed plotline.

Anything else you want to know, email me and I'll get back to you. Now I just wonder if anyone read this. Ha ha.

Thank you all the reviewers! Haven't actually checked any reviews until just before I wrote this yesterday! But they really helped! Yay! You are all wonderful!


End file.
